Jasper's Redemption Arch
by THEPokemonMaster12
Summary: Jasper has no other option left but to be a Crystal Gem. Unfortunately, her strength and temper are not making her welcomed by everyone. So, with the help of the Gems, Steven takes matters into his own hands to put Jasper through: "Goodness School". Only marking as a crossover because the story is similar to the SpongeBob episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 3"
1. Finding Her

Hello everybody! This quick, probably 4 chapter story is based off a little head cannon that I got after thinking about the new season of Steven Universe. Although this is marked as a crossover, the story is only similar to the episode of SpongeBob SquarePants "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 3". I do not own the rights to either series, although I'd be more than willing to let Rebecca Sugar turn this into an actual episode.

The sun was shining immensely on another beautiful day in Beach City, New Jersey. On the large grassy cliff above the beach, Steven Universe sat on the checkered picnic blanket enjoying the day he'd been having so far.

Sitting with him were his five moms The Crystal Gems. He had somehow convinced all five of them to attend a picnic together on the cliff above the temple. Although he secretly knew they were all super pushovers when it came to him and his ideas of fun.

So far though the picnic wasn't going as fun as he hoped. The only one eating besides him was Amethyst, and Lapis wasn't even sitting with the rest of them, rather she was sitting on the far edge of the cliff as far away as Steven would let her without fussing about it.

"Come on guys this is boring!" Steven finally yelled out of frustration. "we should at least pass the time doing something together!"

The rest of the Gems looked around each other awkwardly until Pearl broke the silence

"Steven I don't think tha-"

"Well what would you like to play Steven?" Garnet enthusiastically interrupted her.

"Hmmm" he pondered.

"I KNOW!" Amethyst shouted, "since Steven can fly now, it would be wicked if we played hide and seek!"

"What's "hide and seek?"" Peridot asked

"It's where a bunch of people hide and one person looks for them!" Steven explained "also if the seeker finds you, then you've got to help them find the others, and the last person found wins!".

"Well it would be good to help him unlock his full potential" Pearl nervously said.

"Then it's settled! I'll seek and you guys hide!" Steven excitedly said while covering his eyes. "One, two, three, four…."

By the time he hit two Garnet and Amethyst were already gone, Pearl nervously looked around and ran off in the direction of the Temple. Lapis nonchalantly stepped over the edge of the cliff and into the water below.

That left Peridot. Looking around desperately, she finally decided on a hiding place.

"28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come!" Almost immediately, he found Peridot hidden under the picnic blanket.

"ARGH! How could you find me!? What gave away my position!?" She screamed.

"Ok Peridot, we now have to find the others together" Steven explained the rules to his confused friend once more.

They decided to search for Lapis first since the water was right by them. Steven continued to float at a safe distance scanning the skies, while Peridot followed scanning the tide for her barnmate.

Eventually Peridot did see something in the water, but not what she expected. The object was floating straight toward the coast and was gigantic. In the center of the object was a large orange colored object. That's when she realized exactly what she was looking at.

"Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja" was all she could get out in fear of what was coming toward them.

"Peridot, what's wrong?" Steven asked as Peridot pointed towards the thing in the water. Steven finally saw it and he to had a reaction of fear.

"Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja" they both said in Union hugging each other out of fear.

"ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja- JASPER!" They finally said and both screamed.

Hearing the scream, the gems all immediately rushed from their hiding places and drew their weapons.

By this time, the object had reached the shoreline and everyone could get a good look at it. Sure enough, it was in fact Jasper, the Homworld gem who had caused them much trouble in the past, believed to be dead by the Gems.

"Why is she not attacking us?" Peridot nervously asked while hiding behind Garnet.

"It looks like she's frozen" Pearl answered.

Steven took a closer look at Jasper and he finally noticed the thick layer of ice surrounding her.

"But how tho?" Pearl asked, "it's the middle of July and the temperature is over 90 degrees!"

"Obviously the writer was too lazy to come up with something better," Garnet explained, "now then let's bubble her up" as she lunged one mighty punch into the ice shattering it.

Jasper fell out onto the sand. Slowly getting up she looked around confused until she saw the Gems. "Steven!" She angrily said trying to get up.

Before she could, Pearl immediately swooped in and stabbed Jasper in her exposed back with her spear. She let out a cringe of pain and then poofed into her Gem.

Garnet immediately bubbled the small orange stone and warpped it to the Temple. "That's that, now let's go home".

Peridot and Lapis returned to the barn with the warp gate, and Stenen got changed into his banana pajamas wishing the other three Gems goodnight, though he knew Pearl was probably going to sneak into his room to watch him sleep.

There was no sleep to be had however, as Steven couldn't stop thinking about Jasper, alone and trapped, he felt sympathy for her.

Then came the thought of Peridot and how he had redeemed her. And how he got Lapis to open up toward others, a little bit.

"If I can help Peridot and Lapis, then I can help Jasper." He thought to himself as he snuck out of bed and towards the room where the gems were held.


	2. Voting on Jasper

Yay it's the next chapter. It'll get better soon I promise. I don't own the source material, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.

Steven crept through the dark hallway from his bedroom. Standing on his tippie toes, he decided against turning on any lights out of fear of letting the Gems know what he was doing.

Once he snuck into the living room, he saw at the kitchen table the Gems discussing what they should do with Jasper now that they had captured her.

"Well it's obvious that we can't just let her free", Pearl nervously said, "I hate to say it, but I believe that best thing to do is to just leave her bubbled."

While all their backs were turned, Steven nervously snuck around the wall and past the warp pad, into the center of the Temple. Once the door had closed he began to try to find Jasper's gem amongst the countless number of bubbled, corrupted ones.

"What are you doing Steven?" He suddenly heard Garnet's calm but stern voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw that they were now all standing in the doorway looking down at him from the top of the stairs.

"I was just-"

"You were going to set Jasper free and try to redeem her weren't you Steven" Garnet said, sometimes he really hated how she had future vision.

Pearl clearly had enough "STEVEN! How could you possibly think that- and without even telling us that- you should have known better to…"

"If we can help Peridot and Lapis then we can clearly help Jasper!" Steven yelled interrupting her.

Pearl and Amethyst simply looked shocked at Steven telling her off. Garnet gave no facial expression and stood in silence for a good minute.

"Very well then Steven," finally breaking the silence, "we shall ALL hear your case, and the whole group will vote on it.

"Garnet you can't be seri-"

"Pearl, Rose would be proud of him trying to help all people, no matter how poorly they treated him, besides, you can still vote against it when he's finished debating it".

Pearl simply looked at Garnet then toward Steven with a face of defeat "if it's what Rose would do" she said to herself.

Using the warp pad, Peridot and Lapis warped to the Temple. Everyone sat in the living room, Peridot and Lapis had to drag chairs from the kitchen to have a seat. Once they had been filled in, the voting began.

"Alright Crystal Gems", Garnet said standing up, "all in favor of releasing Jasper and welcoming her to the group raise your hands".

Steven immediately raised his hand up in the air. Followed by no one else. Quickly thinking, he turned to Peridot.

"Peridot, a few weeks ago you were in the exact same situation as Jasper is now. And now you're one of us! If I hadn't taken matters in my own hands then you'd still be bubbled and the cluster would've formed and we would all be dead."

Having nothing to say, Peridot simply looked to the ground, sure what Steven said was true, but Peridot wasn't like Jasper. From personal experience Jasper was much more of a pain, both metaphorical and physical.

"And Lapis," Steven said turning to her "you also know what it's like to be trapped to far too long. Are you really gonna wish that fate on somebody else?"

Lapis only looked at Steven with a look of shame.

Looking toward the rest of the Gems, Steven offered the deal breaker "my mom believed that all life had value and deserved a second chance. Are we really going to forget that?"

The room went completely silent. "Alright, we'll recount. All in favor or freeing Jasper and giving her a second chance at life, raise your hand".

Steven immediately threw his hand in the air. Followed by Peridot, then Amethyst, Pearl, and Lapis. Garnet then completed the circle with her own hand.

"Then it's settled".

"I'm still not sure how we're gonna do this" Pearl rebuffed, the moment we set her free she's going to attack us. And even if she does accept our hospitality, how are we going to keep her in line?"

"Simple Pearl", Garnet explained, "we use the belt".

Pearl thought about what Garnet meant for a second until it hit her and she ran upstairs. After a few minutes, she returned with a large box. She then pulled out a large, blue colored belt with a golden, circular buckle with a keyhole in the center. She also took out a small remote and a key for the lock.

"YEEEIP" Amethyst screeched and jumped behind the couch.

"What's that?" Steven asked.

"As silly as it sounds," Pearl explained, "this was a weapon that Rose used to remediate difficult Gems. It's a tickle belt that is remotely activated, and can only be removed by unlocking it".

"We also used it on Amethyst whenever she would act up when she was younger" Garnet added.

"Whatever just keep it away from me" Amethyst shouted from behind the couch.

"Alright let's do this!" Steven excitedly said.

The six of them entered the room and Garnet grabbed the bubble with Jasper inside. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and began their battle formation as Garnet popped the bubble and Jasper began to reform.

As soon as she reformed, Garnet grabbed her and held her down with Amethyst and Lapis, while Pearl slapped the belt around the Homeworld Gem's stomach.

"Good morning Jasper, welcome to the Crystal Gems!"

"Whether you like it or not" Garnet complimented Steven's statement.

Jasper could only look up in pure confusion and rage.


	3. Jasper's choice

Hello lovelies! I know I can't believe I came back to write more of this story! Was going through some stuff in my life, combined with a serious case of writer's block. But I've pulled through and will be continuing the story! As per usual all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.

"ILL SHATTER YOU ALL!" Jasper screamed as she leaped into battle, forming her battle helmet from the Orange gem were her nose would be.

Terrified, Steven took the defensive end and drew his shield. Hiding behind the line of protectors of the gems.

As Jasper drew in, Pearl calmly held the little box with the big red button on it to her face, looked Jasper straight in the eye, and pushed the button with a smug look on her face.

Jasper stopped dead in her tracks, as a loud beeping sound emitted from the belt around her waist. The golden lock in the center of the belt, right on her stomach, began to vibrate furiously. A man's voice also began coming from the belt from a speaker, singing in a series of gleeful hums.

"Mhm bop bop bada ba. Mhm ba ba heeeyy" began to repeat over and over again from the lock's speaker. Steven could now recognize it as the voice of his father, Greg.

As the joyous singing continued, Jasper's entire demeanor changed. Her look of rage quickly sprouted into one of confusion. Then as the music and vibrations began her expression changed to, glee?

"BWAHHHAHAHAHA!" Jasper began laughing uncontrollably. Clutching her sides and fell to the floor, kicking and rolling, all while still laughing. "WHA- WHAT IS THIS!? HA HA. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? AHA HA!"

"Rose Quartz's Tickle Belt" Pearl explained "this new device will stimulate any and all nerves to trigger a tickle you'll never forget".

"This is the only way we could get you to cooperate with us", Garnet answered looking down at the behemoth gem laughing at her feet, "we would like to make a proposition for you. We will give you asylum on Earth from Homeworld. In exchange you will hear our pleas and at least attempt to become a Crystal Gem. And Steven will be the one to train you".

"I'll NEVER ACCEPT ANYTHING YOU TRY ON ME! AHA HA HA HA HA!"

"Darn shame" Amethyst retorted "it'll be the only way we take that belt off".

Between laughs Jasper began to think of a plan. It was obvious the Gems weren't going to just let her go, nor remove the belt at her request. She could once again try an assault, but then Pearl would just push the button and tickle her again.

Then she thought long term. She had failed in her mission. Even if she did get away by some miracle and returned to Homeworld, Yellow Diamond would not only have her dishonorably discharged, but imprisoned and possibly even shattered.

She had nowhere else to go. Her worst fears were realized. She was now essentially being held hostage by her arch nemeses, and their only weapons they were using against her, were tickles.

"VERY WELL! HA HA! I ACCEPT! MAKE IT STOP!"

Garnet gave a slight nod in Pearl's direction who quickly pressed the button. Greg's song quickly faded as did the vibrating leaving Jasper on the floor panting.

"Your "Goodness Lesson Training" begins in the morning!" Said Steven excitedly as Pearl handed him the remote.

As Steven got his sleep, it was decided Jasper was to be kept in the bathroom, and Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst took turns guarding her. Peridot and Lapis also decided to spend the night in the house as well, although they weren't allowed to guard Jasper, given Garnet and Pearl not trusting either of them with the remote to basically torture her.

Steven got little sleep that night. The thought of rehabilitating Jasper of all Gems was a thought too good and he simply tossed and turned waiting for it to be morning like a kid the night before Christmas.

And we're back with this story. Gonna try to post next chapter, the one where things get GOOD. Hopefully it will be done by tonight and I hope you continue reading


	4. Goodness lesson number 1

And here we go! This is definitely the chapter I've been most excited about, in fact it was the one that inspired me to write this whole thing. This is where the sponge on moments take place. I'm super excited to share my silly little story with you guys and I don't own Steven Universe.

The bathroom door swung open as Steven excitedly greeted Jasper. The only thing in the bathroom that could actually support her massive weight was the toilet so that was were she was resting.

"Just go with it until they get the belt off you, then you can make a break for it" she thought to herself as Steven lead her to the living room.

All the Gems sat on the couch facing Steven and Jasper.

After finishing his cereal, Steven almost immediately began Jasper's lessons.

"Alright Jasper, I'm thinking that we're gonna start off simple with "good citizenship courses". So, today I'm going to ask everybody to pretend to be regular humans. Let's start with something simple. Lapis could you please come up?"

Lapis slowly sat up from her position between Peridot and Amethyst and approached Steven, not standing near Jasper.

"Alright, right now you are going to pretend that Lapis is just a regular human with no previous relationship with you. This will lead to your 1st "goodness lesson" Lapis please take out your wallet."

Lapis took out a homemade wallet made of blue duck tape. Steven actually made wallets for all the Gems and was planning on making one for Jasper as well.

"Alright say you're walking around one day and you see a complete stranger drop their wallet." He turned to Lapis expecting her to go with the scene but instead the blue gem simply stared at him. He knew he should've had Jamie give them some acting lessons beforehand.

"Lapis drop the wallet". He whispered to her. Immediately she dropped the wallet, it bounced once at her feet then landed in Jasper's direction. "What do you do?"

Jasper awkwardly picked up the duck tape wallet and approached Lapis with a large, fake smile.

"Excuse me ma'am, I think you have dropped your wallet."

An evil little smirk appeared on Lapis's face "doesn't look familiar to me".

"What? But I just saw you drop it. Here."

"Nope it's not mine".

At this point Amethyst and Peridot were both in on the joke and even Pearl started to grin. Completely unknowing of sarcasm, Jasper continued the conversation.

"But it is yours. I'm trying to be a good person and return it to you"

"Return what to who?"

Jasper couldn't comprehend how different Lapis was being. The only way to control herself was to slap herself in the face. After much laughter from the audience Jasper thought of how to work with her.

Digging into the wallet she pulled out a notecard with "Lapis Lazuli: Crystal Gem" written on it, along with a crudely drawn crayon picture of Lapis

"Are you Lapis Lazuli?"

"Yep"

"Then this is your ID?"

"Yep"

"I found this ID in this wallet, and if that's the case this must be your wallet"

"That sounds good enough to me"

"Then take it"

"But it's not my wallet"

At this point Jasper had enough. "YOU TAKE THE STUPID WALLET OR ILL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!"

Before she could make good on her threat however, Steven pressed the button and Jasper fell into a fit of laughter.

"Good people don't rip other people's arms off Jasper. But kudos on you trying at first. Thank you Lapis. Amethyst, you're up next.


	5. Goodness Lesson Number Two

Holy crap an update! I apologize for the long drought. College applications suck. I promise a new chapter again by Valentine's Day, don't worry that chapter won't be all shipping and mushy, tho some implied shipping is still on the table. I also realize that with the newest episodes this story is terribly out of date, and if you don't like it to bad. Even though they probably don't want em anymore cuz it isn't Teen Titans Go, Steven Universe's rights are owned by Cartoon Network. THIS IS A PARODY. Without further ado, we continue where we last left off.

"Amethyst, you're up"

The small purple gem stood up with an evil grin on her face as she warmed up. Lapis had had her fun with Jasper, now it was hers. She quickly left her spot on the couch as Lapis stole her spot in between Peridot and Pearl, a confident and similarly evil smile on her face. Lapis knew exactly what she just got away with and she was having the time of her life.

"Ok Amethyst", Steven whispered so that Jasper wouldn't hear, "take this box and fill it up with something heavy".

She took the large, empty cardboard box and ran outside filling it with as many rocks as she could find.

"Ok Jasper, goodness lesson number two is-" before he could finish there was a panicked knock at the door.

Pearl opened it to see Mayor Dewey slouched down on the porch at her feet. He was sweating, panting and his face was red from a combination of his exhaustion and his blushing from seeing Pearl

"Mayor Dewey? What happened to you?" Steven shouted from the couch.

"Universe! Onion! Trouble! Bad! MONSTER!" was all the exhausted mayor could say before he collapsed at Pearl's feet. The word "monster" was good enough for Pearl to leap into battle.

"We better do something" Pearl declared drawing her sphere. But as she was ready to charge she realized she couldn't let Jasper loose on the city just yet. She liked the direction Steven was going, it was what Rose would have done, yet she knew Jasper wasn't ready yet, and the incident with Lapis and the wallet didn't help much either.

"I know what you're about to suggest Pearl" Garnet suddenly interrupted. "You're deciding if Steven, Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst are ready to work with Jasper in battle. And the answer is not, not yet".

Steven could only look down in disappointment

"However, Steven is definitely on the right track to help Jasper discover the Crystal Gem inside her. And for that I trust him to keep up her training while we leave to fight whatever the little man needs us to".

Pearl looked at the Garnet, then at Steven giving her puppy dog pleading eyes. Then at Jasper who gave her an empty stare, then finally at Peridot and Lapis who were both sitting uncomfortably on the couch with unknowing faces.

"Ok, so long as Steven continues to use the tickle belt, I trust him to. Mayor Dewey, lead us to the beast!"

The mayor stood up and rushed out the door with Pearl and Garnet explaining a complicated story about Onion, a great white shark, and a case of jelly and how now a jelly shark was attacking fun land.

Amethyst came running back in holding the now full box and was told the news.

"Ok Jasper, we're still doing this. Now goodness lesson number two: some humans are weaker than others, say you and your immense strength, see somebody weaker than you struggling to carry a heavy object by themselves. What do you do?"

Amethyst began to pretend to struggle carrying the box as Jasper placed the creepiest, most overzealous smile she could come up with stood over her. The smile was so creepy Peridot and Lapis cringed at the site of it.

"Hello friend!", Jasper loudly exclaimed, " I couldn't help but notice that you, in your infinite weakness, are struggling to carry that box. Would you like some hel- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" is what escaped her mouth as Amethyst dropped the box onto her foot.

"Oops, sorry sis"

She listed the box back up and began the act again

"Would you like some AAAHHHH!" once again, Amethyst dropped the heavy box onto the same foot

"I'm so sorry, Can I start over?"

"Can I help you with- AH!" For a third time the box fell, enraging Jasper for the last time

"YOU STUPID, PATHETIC, OVERCOOKED, WIMP! WHATS IN THAT STUPID BOX ANYHOW?!"

Amethyst saw her chance, she looked at jasper, then to Steven, and finally the barnmates sitting on the couch. A purple light surrounded her as she changed her form. Soon the light faded and Amethyst now resembled Lapis.

She leaned in closer to Jasper, still in her Lapis form, and whispered "my wallet"

Jasper had had enough, she quickly grabbed Amethyst, now rolling on the floor laughing, by the neck and lifted her up

"Steven!" She screamed through a choke, "tickle her!" As Jasper began to violently throw her around like a rag doll across the house.

Steven pressed the button on the tickle belt and a roar of laughter escaped Jasper. But she didn't care at this point, her rage was beyond this weakness and continued to throw Amethyst around through laughter.

The other three having no choice, Lapis generated a chain of water from the kitchen sink and wrapped it around Amethyst pulling her out of the rage. Steven then bubbled her and pushed her into the closet while Peridot used her powers over metal to keep the door in place.

"Jasper" Steven said through the door "that was extremely uncalled for, but I am happy you kept your cool for so long, you're in timeout until we say so." With that the four remaining gems sat down on Steven's bed, popped in a movie and waited for Jasper to calm down


	6. The Breaking Point

Hey friends! Here's me, making my promise about making a new chapter by Valentine's Day true. Getting to the finale soon and I just want to say thank you. Thank you guys for supporting this even though my hiatus is sometimes longer than the show's. I will be posting more SU fanfic if the idea comes so keep in touch. STEVEN UNIVERSE IS A PROPERTY OF CARTOON NETWORK AND I DON'T OWN IT.

It had been around thirty minutes since Garnet and Pearl had left to fight off Onion's monster. Steven and the remaining gems sat on the sofa looking at the gigantic, orange Gem who sat on the ground. They had waited until she had calmed down before letting her out of the closet and now Jasper simply sat staring contently at them. All except Amethyst stared with awkward looks, she stared with angst and hatred, there were still bruises and a few cuts on her from the beat down from the Homeworld Gem.

Steven finally broke the awkward silence "alright Jasper, let's continue with your goodness lessons. Let's see, uh" truthfully he hadn't thought he would get this far and began looking at Peridot for advice. All the little, green Gem could do was shrug.

"I've got an idea" Amethyst said grabbing the control to the tickle belt away from Steven, an angry look on her bruised face, "I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100. What is it?"

Jasper gave a confused look at her "teachers", what did mathematics have to to do with being a Crystal Gem? Lacking a Saphire's ability to see the future she pondered the possibility of what random number Amethyst was thinking

"47?"

"WRONG!" Amethyst shouted slamming her fist into the remote. The familiar song echoed out from the belt as it began vibrating around Jasper's stomach. She once again fell to the ground laughing.

"Amethyst you're doing it all wrong" said Steven attempting to snatch the control away from the vengeful gem

"Let go of it Steven I know what I'm doing!"

"Amethyst we only tickle her when she's being evil!"

"Oh for pete's sake give me the remote you clods" Peridot interrupted trying to settle the fight. Using her magnetism she began to slowly lift the metal box from Amethyst's hands, it only went a little in the air as her concentration was interrupted by Amethyst elbowing her in the stomach.

"NEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" was all the angry little gem could say as she lunged at and began clawing at the purple gem's hands. Unfortunately for Jasper, this lead to Peridot pressing another button increasing the tickling power of the belt.

"Ok that's enough!" Lapis intervened and snatched for the remote out of Amethyst's hands. The trio looked as Lapis stared down at them, with her being the tallest.

She looked down at her friends and roommate, and then down at the hysterical mess that was Jasper, still rolling on the floor. The trio wasn't expecting Lapis to do what she did next.

Lapis slammed her hand down on the remote multiple times, each time was more aggressive than the next.

"This is for kidnapping me! This is for trapping me! This is for breaking me! AND THIS IS FOR MALACHITE!"

The trio leapt into action and restarted the skirmish for the remote out of Lapis's hands.

As all four of them had their hands tightly wrapped around the device they began to tug at it until finally the device snapped and crumbled into pieces.

Jasper was now a complete mess. Tears rolled down her eyes and her face was turning red as her stomach began to cramp from how much laughing she was doing. The belt was shaking at the speed of a car engine and began to spark

"I can feel it tickling the inside of my gem! Ha ha ha! MAKE IT STOP! Ah ha ha! PLEASE!"

Steven's eyes lit up the moment he heard the last word.

"Did you guys hear that? She said the P word"

"Pizza?" Asked Amethyst

"Pierre?" Peridot answered thinking of her favorite Camp Pinning Hearts character

"Uh, Peridot?" Lapis tried answering, as it was the only word she knew how to spell that started with a p.

"No guys, please"

"Well that's good enough for me" remarked Amethyst. "This will probably keep Jasper on the straightened path".

"Congratulations Jasper! We've deemed you be rehabilitated! Welcome to the Crystal Gems!" He excitedly took out the key Pearl have him and removed the belt from Jasper's waist.

"Well Jasper what's the 1st thing you're gonna d-" he was broken up with a single punch sending him flying across the room.

Jasper slowly got up and began a mad rush for the door. Peridot held the door closed while Amethyst and Lapis held her down. But Jasper was too strong for the duo and threw them off her.

As she opened the door, she took one look back at her "teachers" and said "the only thing I'm good at is being bad". With that she stepped out the door and into the unsuspecting Beach City


	7. Jasper's Redemption

Hello everyone. This is it. The final chapter of my little project. I didn't really think it would've taken so long to make. Mostly it's because I'm a lazy asshole. I really appreciate anyone who actually followed this story or anyone who actually read this and enjoyed it. I will be posting more fanfics in the future for anyone who is wondering. Hopefully you'll check out my profile and discover more of my stories. *I DONT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE*

Steven sat stunned staring into the open door. The wind rushing into the completely wrecked house.

Amethyst finally broke the silence "Steven what's that smell?"

"That is the smell of failure"

"Good I thought it was because Jasper threw me into the oven"

"Forget the oven Amethyst! Jasper is still evil and we've got to stop her!" He pushed toward the closet door containing the box of items Rose had left behind, the same box that Pearl first took the tickle belt from, and began digging through it. "There gotta be something here we can use"

The other three gems finally recovered and huddled around him and dug through the box as well.

"Oh my gosh! So that's where Pearl hid it from me!" Amethyst shouted with excitement as she removed a basketball sized orb from the chest, wiping away some dust from it.

"What is that?"

"This Steven, is Rose's Orb of Confusion! Pearl took it away and locked it up a long time ago because I kept playing with it! I can't believe it's been here all these years".

"Well it looks like that's the only thing in this box that can stop Jasper", Peridot chimed in, "she's on the warpath and we don't have much time!"

Amethyst grabbed the orb and the foursome pursued the rouge gem.

Jasper honestly had no idea what she was going to do next. She hadn't accounted for what to do after she escaped from her captors. All she could think was to redeem herself for the Diamonds. Most likely they would have sent some sort of scout team to rescue her when she failed to report back. And with Peridot and Lapis now working for the enemy, the team most likely assumed she was either amongst the traitors or shattered.

She knew the Diamonds also didn't tolerate failure. The only way to redeem herself and preserve her reputation on Homeworld was to conquer the planet as a gift for them. From the few things that the Steven told her if earth culture was that they required currency to thrive. And the place that operated the currency of this society was the First National Bank of Beach City. "I'll take this city down for the glory of Homeworld!"

"Not so fast Jasper!" A familiar voice shouted her direction. She turned to see the remaining Gems standing behind her.

"We can still help you Jasper! We don't have to fight!"

"I'd rather be shattered!"

"very well then. Amethyst use the Orb of Confusion!"

Amethyst flipped a small switch on the side of the device. Waves began to emit from the globe in her hands that spread into a circular motion around the Gems

"Aw crud"

The device was working correctly, unfortunately Amethyst had accidentally set the range too small and was now being used against the Gems.

Steven began drooling at a rapid pace and groaning. Peridot became cross eyed and stumbled around. Lapis fell to the ground and had what could be compared to a seizure, shaking and groaning. Amethyst, as she was the closest to the actual source affected her the worst. She began foaming at the mouth and groaning and giggling madly as her remaining muscles spazzed uncontrollably.

"Well that was easy" Jasper thought and returned to her conquest. She barged into the bank screaming "ok pathetic Earthlings listen up!"

Pearl and Garnet slowly walked home covered in bruises after destroying the jelly shark that Onion had unleashed onto Beach City.

"I hope you were right about letting them help Jasper without us," Pearl nagged.

"Two words: Future. Vision"

The duo slowly approached the house and immediately knew something was wrong. The door was broken off its hinges and the living room was a complete mess. Even worse none of the Gems were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my stars! What did I tell you! They're all gone, and so is the Orb of Confusion!"

With that the two Gems ran back into the city to search for the others.

Besides the bank teller, there were only three people in the bank. The four people threw their hands into the air.

"Alright now bow before-" before she could even finish her sentence she once again felt the tickling sensation in her stomach. "Ha ha ha"

Her hostages became confused and awkwardly laughed along with her.

"Stop laughing!"

"Ma'am is there anything I can do for you?" The teller asked nervously

"I'll tell you what you can do! Give me all the- ha Ha HA HA!" Despite her best efforts she still couldn't control the laughter. She still felt the tickling even without the belt!

"Oh my stars! They actually trained me like a dog!" Was all she thought "the urge to support my Diamonds is gone!" With that she walked over toward the teller desk and placed a single quarter she found on the sidewalk on the counter "I suppose I'll just open a checking account".

The Orb of Confusion continued its power on the Gems. All of them were in the same confused, challenged state they had been when Jasper had left them. She slowly approached the center and turned the Orb off in Amethyst's hands.

Steven instantly came back to reality and tried to reassess the situation "Jasper!"

"No need to be alarmed Steven, your work has payed off. I now have no loyalty to Homeworld. Besides, I have checks now. With little poodles on them!" She displayed the check to the group to prove it.

"You, you called me Steven" he said as he embraced Jasper into a tight hug.

"STEVEN!" Pearl screamed as she and Garnet lunged at Jasper

"No!" He shouted as he put himself between Pearl and Jasper, "it worked Pearl she's changed!"

"Yes and if you would allow it, I'd like to take that offer of becoming a. Crystal Gem."

Steven, still hugging Jasper, turned to Garnet and Pearl with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Very well Jasper" Garnet answered "welcome aboard" she then turned to Pearl and simply said "see, future vision".

"But where will she stay?" Pearl asked breaking the moment

"If I might suggest, and should it be alright with Lapis, we invite you to live in our barn together. We can help you understand Earth together Jasper". Peridot said

"It will take some time, but if we are both willing to, I am willing to be the better gem and put Malachite behind us", Lapis retorted.

After a short pause, Jasper gave them their answer

"Thank you, but no. To become the Gem I need to be, I must first adapt to this planet. I will live by myself in the forest amongst the life that Rose Quartz fought to protect. But if and when this team requires my assistance, you know where to find me.

With that Steven couldn't have felt more proud. With his eyes thick with tears, he embraced his former antagonist in a big hug. Peridot immediately followed suit, as did Garnet and even Lapis and Pearl. The happy moment was cut short however by Amethyst who was still moaning and groaning with a blank stare.

Peridot walked over and examined the Orb of Confusion still in her hands.

"Amethyst you know that is turned off right?"


End file.
